


Happy Birthday Sid!!!

by Ameliesfish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/pseuds/Ameliesfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might have been working on this for about a month and still didn't really finish it in time...oops haha so I'm posting as is! Hope you like it anyways and Happy Birthday to our favorite Captain!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sid!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I might have been working on this for about a month and still didn't really finish it in time...oops haha so I'm posting as is! Hope you like it anyways and Happy Birthday to our favorite Captain!

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s..................pretend that cake just kind of floating between their bodies makes total sense... ;)


End file.
